Hair
by Bel-Halliwell
Summary: Chloe decided it was time for a new look. Beca wasn't expecting that. Based on the tumblr Bechloe Week 'hair' prompt


Beca slowly unlocks her door and lets the door slowly swing open. She stumbles into the room, kicks off her shoes, and collapses onto her bed.

She is exhausted. What a long day.

Beca rolls her head to the side, and takes in the sight of an empty bed on the other side of the room. It disappoints her, because even though she had a long, tiring day, it was still an awesome day and she really wanted to share it with her best friend, but she was still out, so Beca would have to wait. Yawning slightly, she half heartedly tugs the cover over her body, and closes her eyes.

"Beca!" a voice calls loudly, and Beca winces slightly. She blearily opens her eyes and rubs them, but can't see anything, as the room is dark, albeit the tiny bit of moonlight coming from the window. A warm body falls down onto the bed next to her, and she feels an arm snaking its way around her waist.

Beca rolls her head to look at the woman next to her, making out a wide smile and sparkling eyes, even in the dim lighting.

"Chloe, you're back," she says sleepily, fighting back a yawn.

"Yep, my flight got in late," Chloe replies. "Good thing the car rental service was tracking my flight, or they might have given up. They just dropped me off now."

"What time is it?" Beca asks, craning her neck to see the luminous blue numbers of the small digital clock on her desk.

"Four thirty," Chloe replies promptly. "Sorry I woke you."

Beca snorts, and shakes her head. Chloe grins even wider, if possible.

"Okay, I'm not really sorry," she admits. "But I wanted to see you! It's been forever since I saw you."

"Chloe, you've only been gone for three days," Beca replies, although internally she's glad Chloe woke her, because she really missed her too.

"Yeah, but we're room mates and I get to see you for hours every day, so three days is actually a lot," Chloe replies semi-seriously. Beca can't really fault that logic. "Besides, three days with my parents felt more like three weeks."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Beca replies. "Do you have to go to class tomorrow?"

"You mean today? Only an afternoon class, which means I can sleep in," Chloe says. "Although, I do have a lot of studying to do at the library. One of my graduate classes is really killing me, so I want to get on top of it. Why I decided to stay at Barden for another two years of study is beyond me." Chloe sighs softly. "But oh well. At least I have you and the Bella's. And you just had auditions today! I'm really sorry I had to miss it, how did they go?"

There's no reply, so Chloe props her head up with the arm that's not currently around Beca's waist. The brunette has fallen back to sleep. In the faint moonlight, Chloe can see her chest rising and falling in even breaths. Smiling, Chloe rests her head back down on the pillow and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth that her friend provides.

* * *

"Augh!"

A shriek pierces the quiet morning, and Chloe's eyes snap open. She sits up straight, and sees Beca standing in the middle of the room, looking at her in shock.

"Beca, what's wrong, are you okay?" Chloe asks worriedly. She swings her legs off the bed and gets to her feet, taking two short strides to get to Beca.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm okay," Beca replies, taking a couple slow breaths.

"What's with the wake up call? Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe places a hand on Beca's arm and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just woke up, and I couldn't see your face, but just some stranger with blonde hair wrapped around me, and it really startled me," Beca replies, blushing slightly in embarrassment for overreacting.

Chloe reaches up to touch her hair, somewhat self-consciously. "Oh right. I got it done yesterday before I came back. I didn't tell you when you called me yesterday, because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was definitely a surprise," Beca says drily. "I didn't even notice it last night when you got back, the room was too dark."

"So, what do you think?" Chloe bites her lip, trying to gauge Beca's opinion.

Beca takes a moment to properly look at Chloe. The woman's formerly red locks are now a golden blonde, falling around her shoulders in soft waves. The morning sun streaming through the window makes the blonde stand out even more. The colour makes the blue in Chloe's eyes sparkle even more, if that is even possible, or at least Beca thinks so.

Beca could see the hesitation in Chloe's voice, in her stance. She grins, and reaches out a hand to twirl a blond lock around her finger.

"Honestly? I love it, Chloe. It really suits you," Beca says honestly, and Chloe grins.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it," Chloe tells her.

"I really do. You look even more beautiful as a blonde than I could have imagined," Beca says, and then clamps her mouth shut. She hadn't planned on saying that.

Chloe's eyes light up slightly. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asks softly, taking a step closer.

Beca blushes. "Of course you are Chloe, no matter what colour your hair is," she says bashfully.

Chloe takes another step closer, so that there is barely half an inch of space between their bodies. Beca hardly dares to breathe.

"I'm really glad you think that way," Chloe says, almost at a whisper. She really hopes she's reading Beca's body language right.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Beca replies, just as softly.

"This." Chloe leans in, and presses her lips against Beca's. They're as soft as she's imagined them to be, and she closes her eyes to relish the moment. She can feel Beca's hands on her waist, pulling her tighter, and Chloe reaches a hand up to cup Beca's neck.

After several moments, they pull away. Chloe is relieved to see Beca smiling.

"Took you long enough, Beale," Beca drawls.

"Well, who knows how long this would have taken if I'd waited for you to make the first move," Chloe replies with a wink, and bites her lip. "So you're okay with this?"

"God yes," Beca replies, and leans in for another kiss.

Before things can get too heated, a tinny siren begins wailing, from somewhere in the direction of Beca's bed. Beca reluctantly breaks the kiss, moves to her bed, and extracts her cell phone from the folds of the blanket. The siren noise increases, until she presses a button and the sound cuts out.

"Actually, if there's one thing I didn't miss the past few days, it's the sound of your alarm clock on your cell," Chloe tells her with a grin.  
Beca smirks. "Secretly you love it. However, the alarm means I have a half hour to get to my sociology class."

"I have to go to the library anyway, so that's okay. I'll walk you there?" Chloe offers. Beca nods, and the two women quickly spend several minutes freshening up and getting ready for the day.

They stop by the campus cafeteria for a quick breakfast, and then head over to the squat brick building where Beca's sociology class was. As they walk, Chloe slips her hand in Beca's, and marvels over how natural it feels.

Beca stops near the building entrance, and turns to face Chloe. "So, auditions went well yesterday," she says. "We have a Bella's meeting at five today, to choose who we want to join the group. I know we're only filling Aubrey's spot, but there were about five girls that we're trying to choose between. But we didn't want to choose without you."

Chloe beams. "That's sweet. I wish I hadn't missed auditions in the first place. My afternoon class ends at five but it's on the other side of campus, so I'll be a few minutes late to the meeting. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Beca replies.

"Okay, well you better get to class. I'll see you later," Chloe tells her, and leans forward to press a soft kiss on Beca's lips. She lets it last for a couple seconds, then pulls away and watches Beca head into the building, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

Ashley is the only one in the rehearsal room when Beca arrives, so she takes a seat next to her and they start chatting. Within a few minutes, the rest of the Bella's arrive, albeit Chloe, and Beca lets them all talk amongst each other for a few more minutes before clearing her throat.  
Before Beca can say anything to the group, Fat Amy's hand shoots into the air.

"Uh, Amy? You have a question?" Beca asks.

Amy nods seriously. "Actually, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and I all have a question for you. We're just curious who the blonde that you were making out with today in front of the Sociology building was."

Beca gapes, eyes wide. She definitely wasn't expecting this. "Uh," she starts, faltering.

"You can't deny it, because we know it was you," Stacie speaks up, nodding. She crosses her arms, and Beca can't help but sense that Stacie is a little…irritated, maybe? At her?

"Well," Beca begins, unsure how to proceed. She and Chloe haven't even talked about it, since it was so new, so she had no idea if Chloe would be comfortable with all the Bella's knowing about it already. "You see, I was-"

"What the hell, Beca?" Cynthia-Rose suddenly bursts out. "We thought you liked Chloe! You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Yeah!" Amy adds. "I mean, at least you got rid off that good looking Treble after only a few days, and kissing a girl now is a step in the right direction, but still, you really need a punch to the head by a kangaroo if you don't see how much Chloe is into you."

"And trust me, it's so obvious how much she likes you," Stacie says. "We know you like her too, so don't even try to deny it."

"Chloe was so disappointed when you kissed Jesse at Nationals," Cynthia-Rose says seriously, leaning forward in her chair to catch Beca's eyes. "And now you're hooking up with some blonde girl. I'm sure she's nice, but she's not Chloe. And Chloe's going to be disappointed all over again when she finds out."

"I'll be disappointed when I find out what?" a voice calls from the back of the room, and the Bella's all turn to see Chloe closing the door behind her and walking over.  
The Bella's can all see that Chloe's once vibrant, red hair is now a light shade of blonde, and they are stunned into silence. All except for Beca. She grins.

"Well, Chloe," Beca says, "the girls have been asking me who the blonde is, that I was apparently 'making out with' before my sociology class."

Chloe grins back. "Making out? Really? I would have thought it was more of a brief kiss, like this," she says as she drops her bag next to Beca's chair, and bends down to press her lips against Beca's. She fights the urge to close her eyes and deepen the kiss, and pulls away to the slack jawed expressions of the Bella's.

"Any questions now?" Beca asks, raising an eyebrow at the group, smirking slightly.

"Damn," Cynthia-Rose mutters. "About time!" she says louder, and Amy releases a loud wolf whistle.

Beca blushes lightly, but Chloe simply takes the seat next to Beca, a smile tugging at her lips. "So, you guys had auditions yesterday. What did I miss?"

* * *

Fin.


End file.
